Parents' Love
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots (or Drabble) series, which is a spin off of The Magical Child. This will be centered around Bloom and Harry's childhood together before going to Hogwarts. I wanted to include these scenes in the story, but I deleted them as I think it's more of a one-shot in each chapter. You'll see more insight on Lily and James as parents including: Sirius&Remus.
1. A Daughter

_This is a collection of one-shots (or Drabble) series, which is a_ _spin off of The Magical Child, crossover between HP & WC. __This isn't going to be a very long story, just up to the leading events when Harry & Bloom goes to Hogwarts and maybe afterwards who knows what I've planned for this one. _

_But don't expect the chapters to be long. I wanted to include these scenes in the story, but I think it's more of a one-shot in each chapter as I would be dragging the story a little longer than I intend to and this is the reason why I published this as Parents' Love._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club._

* * *

Lily looked at the small redheaded child she held in her arms. The small child was deep in her slumber. A look of serenity was across the child's face. Innocent. All children were. A pang of guilt swelled in her chest upon looking down at the girl. The baby girl looked like she was only a few weeks old, perhaps a month so far.

She stroked the baby's soft curly red hair as she was softly humming a sweet lullaby, the same one she sings to Harry every night.

It was the fact that her birth parents wouldn't be around her to watch her grow up; but they had loved their daughter dearly as they wanted the best for her and her birth parents had given her a _chance_ at life.

Any parents's deepest desires is wanting the best for their children and for them to live in a peaceful world. A world that they knew that they would remain safe for the rest of their lives without having any fear.

They were going to miss the _important_ events of her life; and they were _never_ going to know their little girl or have a chance to raise her, to teach her magic. . .or anything.

It was heartbreaking.

They must've given a lot of thought for sending their little daughter away like that.

Tears fell from her green eyes as she thought of her own five-months-old son, Harry.

They've been in hiding for months, from Lord Voldemort who'd heard a prophecy that either the Longbottom's son or their own would be equal to Lord Voldemort. He'd marked down Harry as his equal as he shared that same blood status as him, which the Dark Lord thought was a threat to him and decided to hunt him down and end him before the time comes.

What _if_ he's the one who'd lost her and her husband?

What would happen to her dear sweet boy?

He would probably be sent to his relatives. To her sister, Petunia. Oh Merlin! She would never allow it to happen!

There was a reason why she and James made a will that if anything ever happens to them, their son would be in custody of their two friends Remus and Sirius as Sirius was Harry's Godfather. Not her sister.

Lily shuddered at the thought of her older sister. She'd probably wouldn't even care for him as Petunia hated her. She would hate Harry that's for sure. Hated freaks like her; her abnormal crowds as she had considered them to be. Or maybe Sirius or Remus would both have fought over him for who he would be staying with.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," she murmured to the child, as if promising her a better life.

Honestly, she couldn't abandon the child at the Wizarding Orphanage. It didn't sound right. Who knows what they would do with her - a child like her - after a well written explanation by her mother? She couldn't imagine her being in anyone else's care, especially one of those Pureblood idealist family like the Malfoys.

A chill ran down her spine at the thought of it.

James entered the bedroom along with Harry in his arms who was awake. He spotted his wife sitting on the bed and approached her. He gazed at the baby. Apparently, Bloom had just woken up from her sleep. Her animated blue eyes lit up on the parents in the room.

James, as well, gave it a lot of thought about adopting the girl. Like Lily, he wouldn't abandon an orphaned child at the Wizarding Orphanage. It didn't seem right, something about tonight seemed _more_ than just magical. . . but special.

A child growing up without parents or a family is terrible, until he or she is adopted by a lovely couple that is.

Why would anyone miss this wonderful opportunity? It wasn't like it would happen everyday. This was very rare to happen. To find someone like her.

At first he wasn't quite sure about it because of the situation they were in, as they were being targeted by Lord Voldemort and honestly he did not want the girl to go through the same ordeal once again, even being unaware of it.

Then secondly, after reading the letter that the girl's mother had written. . .well. . .who knows how other people will treat her if they knew. They could take advantage of her and that wouldn't be right. They'll probably misguide her from the truth. And that horrified him.

It was a shock to know that there was other worlds out there (beyond Earth that is) that were purely magical. No one knew about it. It was a complete surprise to everyone even Albus was stunned.

Who knew there would be other realms with pure magic out there in the universe? They've never assumed that there was any other life forms living on different realms besides Earth.

The more he thought about it, the harder it was to think who he would trust the child with. The look on the girl's face when he first held her was full of trust and innocent. Her blue eyes were filled with reassurance as if she knew they wouldn't harm her. Then they'd brought her here to their home. . .and taking her to the Orphanage. . .to be honest, he _didn't_ have the _will_ to take her back.

He _wanted_ her to be apart of his family.

Then James imagined Harry and Bloom a few years older would be chasing each other around the house, being the best of friends, and so on. . .

He _wanted_ to adopt the girl as much as his wife. James sat besides Lily, and they'd noticed that their son was wanting to touch the baby in his mother's arm. He scrunched his little nose, but still, held his arm out to the baby.

Both parents were very curious upon seeing their son interaction with the baby.

Harry's small hand touched the baby's cubby rosy cheeks. Upon being touched, Bloom started to giggle, which caused the tips of her hair float and turned shades lighter almost light blond.

At that moment, something flickered in their eyes as they looked at each other before looking back at the two babies they've each held. Warm, love, joyful, happiness. . .

It touched their hearts.

Maybe finding her was simply meant to be. _Fate._

"So. . ." Lily began, gazing at her son with love in her eyes, ". . .Harry, how would like to have a baby sister?"

Harry continued to make goos sounds at his father who smiled at his son.

Lily turned to her husband. "James? What do you think?"

"I think she would make a perfect edition to our family."

Lily and James smiled at the two children in each other's arms as if seeing a brighter future of them being together and being a wonderful, happy family.

* * *

 _This was a deleted scene in The Magical Child that I've hadn't included in the first chapter. This is a small one-short (or a Drabble) which ever you like to call it. Now, I realized that I shouldn't have deleted this important scene to how Lily and James decided to adopt Bloom._

 _Oh yes, I may never have mentioned this, but Harry's five months older than her. This little one-shot series of collection will explore the family's relationship and bonding times and most of it will be scenes I haven't included in the story._

 _I hope you had enjoyed this small one-shot._ _I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it! And seeing the reviews makes me have a smile on my face._

 _See You Until Next Time!_


	2. Walking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club._

* * *

Bloom was fifteen months old, and yet she hadn't walked.

Unlike Harry, who had started to walk at fourteen months. She was quite happy with being on the ground, crawling and exploring the big world around her.

But today she did!

It was the first week of March and the weather outside was wonderful that Lily decided to go shopping along with some of her old friends from Hogwarts, leaving the three men alone at the cottage to watch over the children.

It had been quite a while since she had went shopping along with her friends.

She'd informed James that she wouldn't be back until four this evening.

"Now, I want you to _keep_ your eyes on them and don't let them _wander_ _off_ _alone_." Lily said for the third time this day, as she was slightly worried about them not keeping track of the children who were starting to walk around the cottage.

"Don't worry love, they'll be fine." James insisted.

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "that's what you said the last time when I left."

James, scratching the back of his head, as he knew what happened the last time when she had left him and his two friends alone which was a few weeks ago. They had nearly lost the children inside the cottage as they played hide-and-seek. Lily had constantly reminded him of that, which made it hard for him to forget the incident.

It was never a good idea to play hide-and-seek with children who were starting to walk on their feet. Harry and Bloom had somehow discovered the Invisibility Cloak and well. . . they were crawling with it all around the cottage.

Lily had arrived early back that day to only hear giggles in the kitchen. Once she knew she couldn't exactly see them. . . she had guessed that they had somehow got a hold of the Invisibility Cloak as they were both hiding under the cloak.

She brought Bloom's favorite stuffed animal (a bunny), and held it in the air and began calling out to the two toddlers who's giggling was getting louder by the minute.

Lily smiled as she figured where they were hiding as Bloom came out from under the Invisibility Cloak because she had spotted her stuffed animal. Bloom had adored that thing like crazy. If she didn't have her stuffed bunny with her then she would get all fussy about it and it would be difficult to calm her down.

There was that one night she had trouble sleeping because she didn't have her stuffed animal and she ended up crying all night. Lily and James had no idea what happened to her bunny that happened to be in the crib so they could put her to sleep and they searched for it for hours and couldn't find it. The only way they had gotten Bloom to fall asleep was when James conjured small bright stars with misty clouds that swirled all around.

By the following morning, they had spotted the stuffed bunny that Sirius Black had in his arms.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Sirius spoke sounding half-asleep, holding the stuffed bunny in his arms. He was startled by James and Lily who had their arms crossed, glaring down at him.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you _had_ that thing all night with you!" Lily began, tapping her foot impatiently.

Under their gazes, Sirius was nervous and he _knew_ why.

He let out a nervous laugh. _". . . And lets say if I did. . ."_

"SIRIUS!" they both exclaimed, arms crossed not looking so pleased with him.

"She'd been crying all night long because she didn't have the bunny with her." Lily said annoyed.

"Wait. Are you going to tell me that you actually slept with all that crying that was going on last night?" James questioned his best-friend curiously.

"Wait. She was crying all night?" another voice questioned, and that voice had belonged to Remus.

The two wizards turned around to see Remus coming into the room.

"Yes, because she didn't have her stuffed bunny. And I'm guessing since the two of you didn't hear her cry you must've placed a silencing charm on the room then," Lily guessed, a bit to her annoyance that they slept peacefully without hearing a thing from last night.

"And _is_ there a reason why you were sleeping with it, Padfoot?"

"Um. . . I had. . . a . . . um . . . nightmare," he smiled sheepishly.

Both parents raised their brows at him.

"And so you decided that having that stuffed bunny with you _would help_ you with the nightmare?" Remus questioned, hiding his smile as he found it somewhat funny.

"Frankly, it did!"

"What am I ever going to do with you, Paddy?" James grinned.

Anyways, after Lily had cuddled Harry and Bloom in her arms she decided to get back at the three men who she specially told them to watch over the kids and to _not_ let them wonder off alone.

"This _isn't_ funny, Sirius!" Lily heard James' voice from a nearby distance. She could guess that he was somewhere in the living room, trying to look for them.

Lily heard their footsteps.

Clearly, they were getting frustrated by the minute.

"Lily's going to murder me when she gets back!"

 _Oh that's right James. I did warn you before I'd left the cottage. Oh you're such a silly wizard._ The red-haired witch smirked, but at the same time she found it funny.

"Your Daddy is having trouble finding you two," she chuckled as she gazed down at her two children, as they both looked up at their mother with wide looks on their faces. They let out a small giggling sound.

"Did you hear that, Prongs?" Moony smiled.

"Ya, I thought I heard their little laughter coming from the kitchen."

Lily heard as they ran into the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen the three wizards had a look of confusion on their faces. They didn't see the kids. The kitchen - there was no one in it. She chuckled (it was lightly, so she wouldn't be heard).

"Bloody kids! Where did they go now?!" Sirius spoke, looking all around.

"Language Sirius."

Padfoot rolled his eyes.

Harry and Bloom giggled again.

"Okay, they must be hiding somewhere in the kitchen." Remus said.

Lily watched in amusement as the three Marauders looking through the kitchen cabinets, under the table, and well every inch in the kitchen.

Frustrated enough James rubbed his temples and ran his fingers through his black messy hair. This time he decided to call out to them. Maybe just hearing his voice they would come out from where ever they were hiding.

"Harry, Bloom, come out, come out where ever you are. I know you're in here, somewhere. Your Mummy isn't going to be very happy with me when she comes back and doesn't find you two."

This time Harry decided to give them another hint.

"Mama!" squealed Harry in delight. But still no sign of them in the room.

"Shh. . . honey," Lily whispered to her son, trying not to be heard by the Marauders who were still finding them. She was planning to get back at them. Maybe she still could. . . it would be priceless.

"Mama?" James questioned, slightly paling at the moment. He knew that his son would say the word Mama _only_ if he saw Lily. He gulped in fear; just at the thought of what Lily would do to him if she were here.

If Lily was here. . . then he was bloody well screwed!

Suddenly, burst of giggles had erupted in the silent area of the cottage. Not only they heard the kids but Lily's laughter was being heard as well. She was already here! And she knew where they were! Oh. Did she pull a trick on him and his friends?

"Wait a second," Remus spoke as if coming to a conclusion as If they were indeed here, in this very kitchen, but unseen. . . oh . . . of course he came to a realization. . . the Invisibility Cloak! That was it! Maybe they'd stumbled across it and well. . . it was the only explanation for why they couldn't see them but could hear their voices. Clever. And brilliant it was. "The Invisibility Cloak, James."

James' eyes widen as he came to a realization.

How couldn't he see that?!

Of course, now it made sense. His grin had widen on his face.

"You wouldn't think that. . .they were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak all this time, right?" Sirius smiled, mischief held in his gray eyes.

"I think they were." James smirked before calling out to Lily. "I know you're in here, love. I could hear your laughter."

The three Marauders started to look around in the kitchen, until Sirius had a huge grin on his face before he looked back at the other two Marauders.

"Found them Prongs!" Padfoot yelled as he felt them as he heard their giggling.

"Oh, Lils," James chuckled, "you _shouldn't_ have."

He slid off the cloak and. . .

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?" Remus spoke while chuckling at the sight of this. Lily had a look of complete innocents. It was hard to ignore the look she was giving the three Marauders. Her bright green eyes looked like a puppy-dog's that pleaded guiltless. Her smile was wide.

And oh dear. . . the kids she'd cuddled in her arms!

That made it a perfect picture!

"So. . . that's where they were. . .with you the entire time and I'd thought I was the one who screwed up here." James raised a brow, arms crossed as if he were trying to be serious at the moment but the grin on his face. . . said it all.

"And not only that but we've been looking everywhere for them but to only end up in the arms of their mother," Sirius noted, ". . . and we thought we'd lost them. Surely, you'd something to do with this for being so quite, Lils."

Black flashed Lily a wide grin.

"No. I wasn't the one who was pranking you. It was them." Lily smiled as she looked down at the two children. "So James where did you leave your Invisibility Cloak this time? Because _I_ _was_ the one who found them hiding under the cloak and decided to tag along with them. Who knew two children would out prank the three Marauders?" she gave a small laugh upon seeing their expressions.

James knew exactly where he'd left the cloak and couldn't help but give his wife an innocent smile. He'd left it on the side of the rack.

"So you found them under the cloak, I wonder how they'd managed to grab a hold of it?" Remus questioned looking down at the innocent children who were smiling innocently.

"THE PICTURE IS PERFECTLY CLEAR JAMES! _I SEE IT_! THEY HAVE THAT MISCHIEF LOOKS IN THEIR EYES! LOOK AT THEM!" Sirius pointed out; his gray eyes dazzled with brightness as he gazed at Lily.

She shook her head. "Oh, no we're not starting that conversation, Black."

"Don't deny it Lils. I for one, _can see it_! And there's nothing you can do about it!" He snickered.

James sat down besides his wife and looked at Harry and Bloom. "You two gave your poor Daddy here quite a scare. And I'm guessing your Mummy was in on it too, trying to screw Daddy up."

They giggled at his comment, as if they understood what their father said.

She gave him a look he couldn't resist. James placed a kiss on Harry and Bloom's forehead, feeling so ever relieved. "And what I am ever to do with you, my love," as he gave Lily a kiss on her cheek, lovingly.

The rest of it was a memory.

One that he _would_ _never_ forget.

One that _Lily made him to_ remember for all eternity.

James closed the door after Lily left with her friends. She needed a day off and to enjoy her life as well. He could watch over the kids for a little while as she had done plenty of times when he'd left to work or enjoyed his time with his friends.

He spotted Harry and Bloom on the rugged floor in the living room playing with their toys to be more precisely with their fake toy wands that only sprouted flowers and magical bubbles.

Now, the room was filled with colorful bubbles as their giggles grew louder. Remus and Sirius were popping the magical bubbles as they were entertaining them.

"Now, where is my little stag and doe?" James smiled brightly upon entering the room, gazing down at the two toddlers in the living room as they both being entertained by Moony and Padfoot. James sat between the toddlers. Their faces were lit upon seeing their dad besides them.

The little one-year-old-girl looked up to her father with a wondrous look. The little girl squealed in excitement. She hadn't walked. Yet. She was learning, but slowly. She would usually take a few steps but fall back down on her bottom and from there she would go back crawling.

Harry's eyes widen upon seeing the toy brooms that Sirius had brought less than a week ago as a gift, from the closet.

"B'OOM!" Harry cried out excitedly; his arms reaching out to it that his godfather held in his hands.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Mini Prongs?" he chuckled. "I know what am I thinking, how 'bout you Prongs? Lily ain't here so you know. . ." mischief flickered in his grayish eyes.

James' smile widen upon seeing his son walking on his two feet towards his godfather. Remus on the other hand wasn't sure that this was such a good idea.

"Don't kill the fun, Moony," Sirius wagged his finger in front of his friend's face. "And besides, I won't let anything happen to Prongslet here!" he messed with Harry's hair making it even more messy than it currently was.

Sirius helped little Harry onto his toy broom stick and made sure he was well secured. The living room was spacious enough to fly on the toy broom and not only that but the area (or the entire cottage for that matter) was literally baby proofed since the children were starting to walk and Lily didn't want to take a risk of them getting hurt by accident.

Harry hovered a few inches off the ground as he giggled and Sirius was besides Harry grinning as he watched his godson enjoying his toy broom as he flew at a slow speed around the room.

"What about you?" James looked at his daughter who was pointing out to the toy broom quite excitedly. "Want to ride to, sweetie?" he smiled brightly.

"How about I help you walk there, princess?" James lifted his daughter on her two feet, as she looked at her father with quite an emotional, excitable look in her blue eyes.

The little red head looked up to see the excitable looks on James' and Remus' face as she was taking her very first steps alone, as she was trying to balance on her feet, but had fallen on back bottom before she had started to cry.

"No. No Bloom don't cry, it's okay" James soothed, "look at Uncle Remus and say hi."

This made her snap out from her crying as she looked at Moony and waved her hand as it was her indication of saying hi with babbling noises coming from her mouth.

"Lily's not going to believe this," James muttered, as he helped his daughter to settle onto the toy broom stick and off she went giggling along with Harry as they flew in the living room, as the three men had enjoyed their lovely afternoon with the two children.

Lily had arrived later that afternoon after the day of shopping with her friends; she slowly twisted the knob of the front door. It was odd to not hear anything and that made her a bit concerned even though James told her everything's going to be fine.

Everything seemed quite. _Too_ quite.

It was _odd_ of them to behave in such a way.

Her green eyes widen upon the scene in the living room.

A smile spread across the witch's face.

It was such an adorable scene!

James was laying down on the plush couch with Harry wrapped in his arms and was softly sleeping. Sirius was in his Padfoot form laying at the end of the couch, all curled up. While Remus had Bloom in his arms, both sleeping peacefully and undisturbed.

Obviously from the scene she had seen, they probably had the longest afternoon (and playtime with the kids) that lead them exhausted after being worn out and ended up sleeping on the couches.

Lily wondered how'd their afternoon had been like.

They probably had an amazing afternoon!

Next time it will be her turn to spend her lovely afternoon with her children, as she planted a kiss on James', Harry's, and Bloom's forehead. The red-haired witch adored her little family very much. They meant the world to her. Nothing could tear apart this family and she wouldn't allow anyone to do so.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I apologize for not updating this story & The Magical Child for a while as you can see here, I'm busy with college and stuff and pretty much life gets in my way. Anyways, I've been re-editing chapter 3 of The Magical Child at the moment, and also trying my best to use British English since it was a little off for the characters to say 'Mom' rather than 'Mum' and other things as well like 'color' and 'colour'._

 _I'm still working on chapter nine, and just to let you know it might not be updated this month, probably by the first or second week of October since I have other things that I'm quite busy with._

 _Btw, thanks Silvos for your review and James isn't the same arrogant toerag bully when he was at fifteen, as he's more matured (obviously one of the reasons Lily had married him) but he does pull pranks along with Moony and Padfoot just for entertainment and pure joy. I'll do admit the Marauders were a little mean, but I can't stop adoring them._

 _Why they all had to die. . . is something I can never understand or even over come. . . it just breaks my heart that they've all met their tragic endings. . ._

 _Anyways sorry for my rantings, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I know I did while writing it out!_

 _See You Unitl Next Time!_


End file.
